1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved arrangement for fixedly connecting a flange coupling and an end of a thin-walled metal pipe of the type which has a relatively small diameter of approximately 50 mm or less and a wall thickness of approximately 2 mm or less and which is typically employed in an automobile, various kinds of machines and equipment in the form of a supply pipe through which oil or air is supplied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 3 showing a prior art arrangement of this kind, a planar flange 11 has an mounting hole 12 formed through an axial portion thereof, and an end P.sub.1 ' of a pipe P.sub.1 is inserted into the mounting hole 12. In this state, the flange 11 is fixed to the pipe P.sub.1 by heat brazing, as at 13, using a brazing metal material such as copper or brass.
Typically, the thickness of the flange 11 remarkably differs from that of the pipe P.sub.1. Therefore, in the prior art fixing arrangement, a deterioration may occur in the mechanical properties of the brazed portion 13 of the pipe P.sub.1 due to localized overheating which may be caused, as by an inexperienced operator during a heat brazing operation employing a burner or the like. This deterioration may cause the formation of a crack or a breakage in combination with vibration applied to a piping including the pipe P.sub.1 while it is being used. Also, the brazing material may run on a mounting sheet surface of the flange 11 by brazing heat. In addition, since the entire surface of a product is subjected to anti-corrosive plating after the aforesaid brazing operation, there is a problem in that the quality of corrosive resistance may deteriorate.